


Castiel's Guardian

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes care of his brother up to when he gets cast out of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or its characters. They all belong to their rightful owner.
> 
> Please enjoy reading. :)
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Dec 16, 2012

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

Lucifer picks up the small cherub that his father has just presented to the angels. He looks into his bright blue eyes that are wide with wonder, mop of messy dark brown hair atop its head.

“Let me see the child Lucifer.” Michael, the oldest of all the angels demands, and Lucifer hands him over willingly, feeling a pull at his chest. “I’ll take care of the new addition to the family.”

“Actually Michael, I was thinking, because you always take care of the new additions and this little one is father’s last one before he creates the dreaded humans, maybe I could look after the little guy.” Lucifer offers his brother. “You’re so busy lately, helping father and all, and I’m the second oldest, I’m perfectly capable.”

Michael looks at his younger brother skeptically, as if wondering what Lucifer’s game plan is. “Fine, but if you mess with his mind Lucifer… I swear to our father that I will smite you.” He hands the cherub over and flies away, the other angels following suit.

“Eh, don’t pay any attention to him little one.” He whispers to the baby that is now gurgling in his arms. “He’s just a daddy’s boy.” He smiles at the fledging, little white wings flapping with joy. “What harm could I do to you?” He adds. “Right Castiel?”

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

Two years pass in Heaven time and so far Lucifer has done a fantastic job at raising a little fledgling. Castiel is inseparable from Lucifer, crying anytime he’s away from the archangel, and it’s the same the other way around, Lucifer feeling a connection with his youngest brother like no other. He sometimes thinks the connection is even greater than the one he and Michael have, especially how they’re both starting to drift apart.

“Is right here good?” Lucifer looks down at the small angel who is currently holding his hand, his other hand gracefully stuck in his mouth. The toddler nods his head and Lucifer snaps his fingers. A red checkered blanket appears with a picnic basket. He maneuvers Castiel so the cherub is sitting next to him on the blanket. He then hands him a coloring book and a few crayons.

Lucifer looks around, eyes resting on the trunk of the tree they were sitting next to. This Heaven, someday in 1963, will be occupied by an autistic man who is eternally dressed in a red sweater and beige pants. He’ll be flying a kite high up into the sky without a care in the world. Lucifer likes the thought and hopes that when Castiel is older, he will remember this Heaven.

“Luci look!” Castiel shoves a paper in front of his face. Taking it, he looks at it admiringly. It’s a poorly colored in brown dog, brown going every which way and out of the thick black lines.

“Very nice Cassie.” He kisses the cherub’s head and the boy squeals. “I’ll make sure to give it to father.”

“No.” Castiel whines. “I want you to have it.” He smiles.

Lucifer hugs his brother close. “Thank you baby brother, I’ll cherish it forever.”

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

Castiel is five and going off to Heaven school for the first time. He’s going to be the youngest in his class since he was the last angel to be created. Lucifer doesn’t want to let him go but he knows if he doesn’t father will smite him.

“I don’t want to go.” Castiel cries, sniffles coming every few seconds.

“I know Cassie, but you have to.” Lucifer tries to calm him, straightening out his grace and running a hand through downy feathers to smooth them down.

“No.” Castiel hiccups, tears still streaming down the cherubs face.

Lucifer pulls the little guy into his arms, feeling the shudders running through the small body. “It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll be picking you up too so you’ll have something to look forward to.”

The teacher comes up and places a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and Lucifer lets go. “Don’t leave me.” Castiel cries.

“I’m sorry little brother.” He turns around and walks away, blocking out the scream Castiel lets out and wipes his own tears away.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

Lucifer gets into an argument with Michael. It’s a stupid argument about how attached Castiel is getting. Michael thinks it’s best that Lucifer hands Castiel over to him so he can raise him to adulthood. Lucifer refuses.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

“Luci!” Castiel runs up to him and Lucifer scoops the little cherub up into his arms.

“Hey Cassie.” He ruffles his full head of hair. “How was your first day at kindergarten?”

Castiel shrugs in his arms and buries his face in Lucifer’s shoulder. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too buddy.” He holds him close. “Hey, how about we go have a picnic. We haven’t gone in awhile.”

“Yeah!” Castiel bounces in his arms and Lucifer flies away to his favorite Heaven that has yet to be filled.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel all go to Castiel’s elementary school’s graduation. They watch as Castiel’s name is called and they all cheer, Gabriel louder than Lucifer and Michael combined.

Lucifer feels so much pride when he sees the smile Castiel shoots his way, looking so happy and joyful. He’s proud of his little brother.

After the graduation they all go to that special Heaven to celebrate. “Why do you two come here? There’s nothing here.” Michael asks.

“Soon,” Castiel explains in his ten year old voice. “It’ll be occupied by an autistic man that dies in 1963.”

Michael glares at Lucifer. “For father’s sake Lucifer. Humans aren’t even around yet and your already teaching him these things.”

“What’s wrong with letting him know what this beautiful place is going to turn out to be?” Lucifer asks, trying to stay calm because this is Castiel’s special day.

“Castiel, what did Lucifer tell you exactly.” Castiel shrinks under Michael’s scrutiny.

He answers in a whisper. “He said that father is going to make humans. That humans are awful creatures and that when they die, they’re going to come here and spread their awfulness. That the autistic man is going to ruin this place.”

Michael glares at Lucifer menacingly, anger soaring through his grace. “Lucifer follow me. Gabriel, watch Castiel.” Michael disappears.

“Luci?” Castiel looks worried and guilty. “Did I get you in trouble?”

Lucifer kneels down in front of Castiel. “No Cassie, don’t worry okay?” He kisses his forehead and flies away.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

He’s scolded by his father for teaching Castiel such blasphemy things and is warned that humans are going to be the greatest creation their father has ever made and that when they are made, he should love them.

Lucifer challenges him with the question of, “If they’re so great, then how come you haven’t made them yet?”

He’s sent away and is ordered to stay away from Castiel for a month. His heart breaks.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

The month ends and Lucifer seeks out Castiel. He finds him in that Heaven. “Hello baby brother.”

Castiel looks up at him, wide smile spread across his face. “Luci!” He jumps up and hugs his big brother. “I’ve missed you.”

They both sits and stare up at the bright blue sky. “I’ve missed you too.” He looks over at his small brother, thinking how old he has gotten. “How’s middle school going? Sorry I wasn’t there when you started, I’ve been quite busy.” He lies. “How’s Michael been treating you?”

Castiel frowns. “It’s okay I guess and it’s fine, I understand.” He answers his first question without looking at him but for the second he turns to his brother. “Michael has been fine, but he’s too strict. I wish you were taking care of me instead.”

Lucifer ruffles his hair. “Well don’t worry kiddo; I’m back in business with looking after you.” Castiel’s smile lights up all of Heaven.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

When Castiel graduates from middle school, it’s just him, Gabriel, and Castiel who celebrates. Michael has been busy lately with missions their father has sent him on.

Again, they celebrate in that empty Heaven. “This is my favorite place.” Castiel pipes up from his place on the picnic blanket. The boy is lying on his back and staring at the clouds.

“Why is that?” Gabriel asks, blowing bubbles at Lucifer.

Castiel looks to Lucifer and they make eye contact. “Because it’s Luci’s favorite place.”

Gabriel smiles wide. “Awe, how cute!” He jumps on the thirteen year old, tackling him to the ground.

Lucifer blushes and fills with pride once more.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

High school is tough for Castiel, all the other angels thinking he’s weird and horrible at social interactions. Lucifer’s heart breaks one day when Castiel comes running to him, tears falling from his eyes. He scoops the teenager into his arms. “Cassie, what’s wrong?”

“They all hate me.” He whines.

“Who?” Lucifer asks though he already knows the answer.

“Everyone!” The teen pushes away from Lucifer and wipes at his red, puffy eyes. “At school, they call me a freak and that I was the last angel because father couldn’t stand me.”

“Oh Cassie,” Lucifer tries to hug him close again but Castiel shies away. “Don’t pay any attention to them. They are stupid and inconsiderate. You’re the best angel I have ever known. I love you for you.” Castiel barrels into him and finally hugs him a second time, the tears coming once more. “All you do, Cassie, is harden your emotions. Don’t show them how it affects you; don’t show any emotion at all.”

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

It’s almost graduation for Castiel and news of their all loving father making the final plans for humans, is starting to spread.

Lucifer takes Castiel out for some ice cream, the boy having an especially bad time at school today. “Then what did Jahoel say?”

“He said that father hates me.” Castiel’s voice has grown deep in his aging and it reminds Lucifer that soon, Castiel won’t need him anymore.

“Now you listen here Cassie,” He begins, anger rising at the angel who would say that to Castiel, the nicest angel there is. “Father loves us all, you understand. You were the last angel to be created because he wanted to focus on the little abortions he likes to call humans.”

“Why do you hate the idea so much?” Castiel asks, not looking up from his melting sundae.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” He runs his hands through Castiel’s hair, making it messier than it already is, and the boy smiles.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

The high school graduation goes smoothly and to celebrate, God decides to let loose the first two humans, Adam and Eve

Lucifer looks on with animosity, feeling a hatred to the upright people and to his father he thought he would never feel.

“Isn’t this exciting Luci?” Castiel chirps from his side, lightly holding his hand.

He smiles a fake smile to his little brother. “Yeah it is.” But then, all of a sudden, that fake, uncaring smile turns into a warm, loving smile when he looks down at his younger brother’s own smiling face. Maybe he could try to love the humans for Castiel’s sake.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

He can’t do it; he can’t love the humans no matter how much he tries. They’re flawed and useless in their ways.

“You shouldn’t say that about them, brother.” Castiel says, sitting on the old and warn red picnic blanket. Lucifer could restore it to new, pristine conditions but when Castiel was younger he wanted it to be like this because he said it’ll have lots of special memories with each and every tear.

“I can’t help it.” He says, helping Castiel color in a picture in his old coloring book. “I can’t help but hate the things.”

Castiel sighs. “They are father’s creations; we should love them like we love him.” Castiel smiles and kisses Lucifer’s temple. “Like I love you.”

Lucifer smiles. “I do love father just not the humans.”

“Can you at least try?” Castiel asks, boring his blue eyes into the side of Lucifer’s face.

“I’ve already tried and I can’t do it.” He claims.

Castiel looks at him in an annoyed way. “Try harder.”

Lucifer sighs. “Fine, would you help me color, you’re the one that wanted to do this.” Castiel chuckles and begins to color the cat’s bow. “I love you too, Cassie.” He doesn’t look but he knows his baby brother is smiling.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

He’s done it, he’s slipped up to his father and Michael and now God has ordered Michael to cast him out of Heaven and into an eternal pit full of fire, chains, and blood.

He didn’t mean to get caught; he just wanted to show his father and big brother how flawed humans were, so he grew an apple tree and coaxed Eve to it. She took the apple and had Adam eat it too.

He was so proud of himself to show how flawed they were but father and brother weren’t pleased, in fact disappointed in Lucifer.

“You have now damned their souls to spend an eternity in Hell where I will cast you.” Michael screeches and they fight a bloody battle.

He knows he can’t win against Michael, his big brother. He still loves him after all, even though they have drifted so far apart from each other.

God builds Lucifer a cage down in Hell and Michael casts him down into it. Once down there, all alone except for two souls that he has damned forever, he wishes more than anything he could have said goodbye to Castiel, that he was sorry, and that he loved him.

He pulls out the coloring of the dog that Castiel did all those years ago, when he was only two. He really hopes Castiel will remember that Heaven, their shared time together, and how much he loves him.

He tacks the picture onto the wall of the cage, tears streaming down his cheeks only to evaporate before they even hit the floor. He sits there, weeping and grieving to himself for his loss. He sits there, staring at that coloring.

{XCastiel’s GuardianX}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
